This invention relates to containers of the type particularly adapted to contain milk, fruit juices, mineral water, or other potable liquids. A variety of constructions for such liquids is already known and includes, for example, the common gable top type carton for packaging milk and fruit juices. Such containers are fashioned from paperboard, with the paperboard usually coated on both surfaces with a thin layer of polyethylene. For certain types of liquids it is necessary to provide the carton with a barrier layer. This is often done by incorporating foil and/or other barrier layers with the paperboard.
Prior constructions for such liquids have not been entirely satisfactory, however, from the viewpoint of recycling discarded containers. For example, the inclusion of metal foil with the paperboard creates difficulties in separating the paperboard whenever it is desired to recycle. Further, such paperboard containers are often covered, at least on one side and usually on both sides, with a layer of polyethylene, with this layer used as an adhesive to heat seal the carton or container after it has been filled. It has been observed that whenever polymers of the type employed are heated to seal certain closure flaps of the carton together, some of the polymers crystallize and in turn come in contact with the liquid which is packaged, thus degrading the liquid to some extent with off-odors or off-taste.